


1 7 7 5 2 1 8 4 3 6 2 8

by Youkoartemis



Series: The Roles Played Across Timelines [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Dies, Gen, Gore, HABIT being HABIT, HABIT is a thot, Post-Marble Hornets, SarABIT, This is set in an AU of an AU for the RP, This was written for one of my friends in the RP I'm part of, Torture, Violence, sadness and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: Everything was normal. Everything was fine...and then HABIT possessed Sarah, and suddenly, nothing was fine at all.





	1 7 7 5 2 1 8 4 3 6 2 8

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, GRAPHIC TORTURE, VIOLENCE, HABIT BEING HABIT, MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF GORE, SADNESS, AND SUFFERING.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (The title is written in the custom cipher I invented for Skully in the RP I'm in; it translates to "DOOMED LINE.")

Skully tried to control his breathing as the knife was held to his throat. He Knew SarABIT was aware he was sending messages to Ark through Tumblr, but that didn’t matter as much as getting the message out. _(i’msorryi’msorryi’msorrygoodbyehe’swatchingi’msorry)_

He took another shuddering breath, swallowing thickly, jaw twitching as the motion of swallowing pressed his throat closer to the blade of the knife. He already Knew how this would end….and he dreaded it.

“Hey Sunshine!” SarABIT cooed darkly, almost in Skully’s ear, making him shudder; it was Sarah’s voice…but _not._ “Let’s play a _GAME!”_ She/He/It exclaimed gleefully, pressing the knife closer to Skully’s throat.

“I’m not playing your games!” Brian snapped back, eyes wide with terror.

Skully could feel SarABIT’s grin against his neck, and it made goosebumps break out across his skin as his stomach churned. The places SarABIT’s skin was touching his felt like pins and needles; overly warm and _lingering._ He hated it. He wanted to squirm away, but there was nowhere to run to _(nowhere to hide; guillotine about to come down chopchopCHOP)_.

“Aww, you sure about that, Sunshine?” SarABIT cooed, “Your friend here’s gonna have an _AWFULLY BAD TIME_ if you don’t!”

With that, the demon possessing Sarah dug it’s nails into the healing stab wound on Skully’s shoulder, making him cry out in pain as it used Sarah to tear the wound back open.

“STOP IT!” Brian cried out, breathing hard, “What do you WANT?!”

“Now _that’s_ more _like_ it, Sunshine!” SarABIT exclaimed, pulling Sarah’s fingers away from Skully’s wound, leaving him gasping and struggling to hold back pained whimpers, “But I already _told_ you what I wanted, _remember?”  
_

Brian shook and glared, but held back any sassy retorts that wanted to escape from him.

“…You said…you wanted to play a… _“game”_ with me.” He said instead.

SarABIT _beamed._

“Oh goodie! You _do_ remember! _Good boy.”_ The demon crooned, stroking a hand down Skully’s shoulder, making him shudder once more in revulsion.

“Aww, Skullzie, don’t you _love_ me? Why are you trying to get away?” SarABIT cooed mockingly in his ear, stroking one bloody finger down Skully’s cheek.

Skully couldn’t help the disgusted noise that escaped him, causing SarABIT to let out a sharp bark of laughter before pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek, _purely_ to upset him.

“Knew ya couldn’t resist me, Skullzie!” The demon crowed, leaning forward into Skully’s view, beaming madly at him.

Skully shuddered once more, disgust and terror dancing a sickening tango in his gut. He did his best to convey his displeasure through a glare…but it only amused the demon more.

“Leave him alone!” Brian demanded, drawing both of their attention to him. Skully’s insides froze in terror. _(Oh Brian, you noble, self-sacrificing FOOL…)_

SarABIT’s grin fell into an exaggerated pout before returning to a mad grin.

“Aww, Sunshine, there’s no need for you to be such a NEEDY LITTLE BITCH!” The demon said, “If you wanted attention, you could’ve just _asked!”  
_

Brian, seeming to realize how big of a mistake he’d made, remained silent, almost _frozen._

“The _game,_ Sunshine, is that you’re gonna help me _FUCK UP_ sweet li’l Skully boy here!” SarABIT informed him gleefully, “And if you _DON’T,_ then…”

The knife was pulled away from Skully just long enough to be stabbed into the same spot Ark had stabbed him about a week ago, drawing a pained cry that Skully quickly choked off.

Skully’s eyes were shut tight as he grimaced in pain, and the knife - now covered in his blood - was returned to his throat. His shoulder was left to bleed.

“Alright! Alright. What- what do you want me to do?” Brian asked, not wanting to see his friend suffer anymore.

SarABIT’s grin turned _triumphant_ against Skully’s neck, and Skully felt _sick._

“Why, it’s simple, Sunshine! You’re gonna _CARVE OUT HIS LEFT EYE FOR ME.”_ The demon explained, voice filled with cruel delight.

Brian gasped, mouth dropping open as he recoiled in horror.

“What? NO! I’m not- FUCK YOU! I’m not doing that!” He rejected vehemently, back pressed against the wall of the hotel, eyes wide.

SarABIT pouted.

“Well that’s no fun, Sunshine! You already agreed you were gonna play!” It whined, before grinning, “I guess that means I just gotta kill poor Skullzie here, don’t it?” And it dug Sarah’s nails into Skully’s reopened stab wound, causing Skully to _wheeze_ in anguish as the wound was opened up further.

The demon dug the knife further into Skully’s throat, drawing blood, which began to trickle down Skully’s neck to be soaked up by his grey t-shirt (which was slowly turning red).

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Brian cried out desperately, tears streaming down his face as he watched his friend be tortured.

“ONLY IF YOU PLAY MY GAME, SUNSHINE!” SarABIT shouted back in sadistic glee.

“NO! I’M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU!” Brian screamed.

SarABIT _glared,_ and Skully _trembled._

 _“WELL THEN. IF YOU WON’T PLAY WITH ME, THEN I’LL PLAY WITH YOU!”_ and the demon PLUNGED it’s fingers into Skully’s left eye, making him SCREAM as it wrapped Sarah’s fingers around his eye, ignoring Skully’s frantic, scrabbling attempts to fight it off.

With a sickening _SQUELCH,_ and horrific _SNAPPING_ of sinews, veins, and nerves, the eye was pulled loose from Skully’s head, leaving him half in darkness, with blood and eye fluid pouring down his face from the now-empty socket. Skully sobbed in agony, his screaming subsiding for the time being as SarABIT let him slump forward a bit… before it DRAGGED him back by his throat and plunged it’s fingers into his OTHER eye, repeating the process.

Just before Skully’s world was plunged fully into darkness, he saw Brian charging at SarABIT….only to be kicked back into the wall with supernatural force. And then he was too busy sCREAMING IN AGONY as his right eye joined his left in SarABIT’s hands.

The demon let Skully drop to the ground, where he sobbed, screamed, wailed, and writhed in agony, nearly insensate to the world around him. His fingers clawed at his face, trying in vain to feel his eyes, which were NO LONGER THERE.

SarABIT sauntered over to Brian, grinning madly at him, blood splattered over Sarah’s face. Skully’s eyes dangled from Sarah’s fingers, and Brian couldn’t tear his own eyes away from them, horrified and in shock over what had just happened.

SarABIT crouched down next to Brian, making him flinch. He flinched harder as the demon reached out to him with one hand, petting his hair and cooing at him.

“Aww, don’t worry Sunshine! IT’LL ONLY HURT A LOT.” It exclaimed, before grabbing him under his chin and yanking him forward. “HAVE YOU EVER HAD EYEBALL, BEFORE, SUNSHINE? IT’S A REAL TREAT!”

“NononononoNONONONONONONONONO!!!” Brian babbled, realizing what, exaclty, SarABIT was implying. He shook his head wildly.

“OPEN UP, SUNSHINE! HERE COMES THE AIRPLANE! NYOOOOOOM~!” and SarABIT forced open Brian’s mouth by putting intense pressure on the hinges of his jaw, before forcefully shoving one of Skully’s eyes in, and slamming Brian’s jaw shut, squishing the eye and forcing the fluid to fill Brian’s mouth.

Brian choked, gagged, and tried to force it out, but SarABIT had a strong grip on the top and bottom of his head, forcing his jaw to remain shut. The demon then tilted Brian’s head back, forcing the fluid to start traveling down Brian’s throat, and triggering the automatic swallow reflex, forcing the eyeball down Brian’s throat. After it was going down, SarABIT let Brian choke and splutter on the ground, trying to hack up the eye, but failing.

“Aww, Sunshine, you done already? But you haven’t finished your plate!” and with that, the demon grabbed him once more, hauling him up, ignoring Brian’s desperate pleas to stop. It forced the second eyeball into his mouth, before making him swallow it, as well, just like the first.

All the while, Skully screamed in the background, until the screaming slowly died off, heart-wrenching _sobs_ taking its place. He curled up into a tiny ball of PAIN, clutching his face.

With its task done, SarABIT sat back and looked over its work. The demon adopted a thoughtful expression, resting Sarah’s head on one hand and tapping Sarah’s chin.

“Hmm… What next? OH! I KNOW!” SarABIT exclaimed, feigning having an idea.

The demon approached Skully’s sobbing form, kicking him over and pinning him down.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine! Your friend’s not gonna suffer for much longer!” SarABIT called cheerfully, “He’s got a _gift_ for you, though! One that he’s just _DYING_ to give you!”

There was a sickening SNAPCRACK of bones breaking and a disgusting SQUELCH of soft innards being punctured when SarABIT plunged Sarah’s hand into Skully’s chest, setting off another bout of agonized SCREAMING that quickly turned into GURGLING. Skully clawed blindly at the hand in his chest, trying vainly to pull it out, struggles weakening as his life slipped away with all of the blood pouring out of his broken and abused body.

SarABIT’s hand wrapped around Skully’s still-beating heart, while the other hand plunged into his chest with the knife, to cut the veins and arteries leading to and from the heart. That done, the demon removed the heart from Skully’s chest.

“TA-DAH!” SarABIT exclaimed, holding out Skully’s heart to him, as though presenting it. The demon pouted playfully at him. “Oh right. You’re fucking BLIND AS SHIT! That’s no fun.”

With a huff, the demon left Skully to gasp and gurgle his last few breaths, sightless and mind-numb with pain. Shortly after, Skully’s body went still, his last breath escaping in a pitiful, gurgling whimper.

SarABIT was grinning madly as it approached Brian, swinging Sarah’s hips seductively as it went, Skully’s heart held in Sarah’s left hand, the knife in her right.

“Well, all good things must come to an end, Sunshine!” The demon called out, kicking the numb-with-shock Brian over and slamming a foot down on his chest, knocking the air out him.

SarABIT leaned over leering, before shifting so Sarah’s legs were straddling Brian’s hips. It set Skully’s heart down with a mocking amount of gentleness.

“Aww, don’t worry, Sunshine! I’m gonna _FIX_ that broken heart of yours!” It crowed, stabbing the knife into Brian’s chest and carving open a hole.

SarABIT pried back all the ribs standing in its way, exposing Brian’s frantically beating heart. All the while, tortured screams escaped Brian’s throat.

SarABIT reached into the hole it had opened, and held Brian’s heart in one hand, expertly sawing through everything holding the heart in Brian’s body, and prying it out. SarABIT glanced at the heart, shrugged, and tossed it over one shoulder like trash. It then grabbed Skully’s heart, and held it up.

“HERE’S YOUR FRIEND’S GIFT, SUNSHINE! HIS _HEART!”_ And, with mad laughter, the demon shoved Skully’s heart into Brian’s chest, right where Brian’s own heart had been just moments before.

Brian’s last, gurgling breath rattled out of his body, leaving him still and limp, staring sightlessly ahead.

SarABIT pouted mockingly, resting Sarah’s hands on her body’s hips.

“Well that’s just fucking RUDE, Sunshine! Your friend GAVE YOU HIS HEART so that you could live with an unbroken one, and you just went and DIED ANYWAY!” The demon broke down into fits of mad, cackling laughter. It reached up one of Sarah’s blood-coated hands to wipe away tears of mirth.

“Ohhh, I crack myself up!” The demon chuckled, sitting back to survey its work. “Ahhhh… Another job well done!” SarABIT celebrated, patting itself on the back both literally and metaphorically.

It grinned suddenly.

“I wonder how our little RIVER WATCHER would react to this?” It wondered aloud with glee, “LET’S FIND OUT!”

And with that, HABIT slid to the back of Sarah’s mind with a mad cackle, allowing her to return to awareness, covered in the blood of her friends and straddling a very much dead Brian’s hips.


End file.
